This is a SBIR project that will assemble 20-30 micro-data sets, containing information useful for research on social & behavioral aspects of AIDS/STDS, and place them in a computer accessible data archive. The archive will contain data sets of differing sizes, complexity and research orientation but will be archived in a consistent manner to facilitate comparative research. The archive will be guided by a relational data base management system and will be available in a variety of computer accessible media, including CD-ROM. In addition, an archive of measurement instruments will be established which includes but is not limited to instruments used by the studies in the archive of data sets.